Keep Bleeding Love
by Emiko Gale
Summary: There was more than one reason why Fox and Krystal held themselves back from their true feelings for so long. Semi sequel to "Forever in Your Arms" Rated T for sexual themes.


**I am really getting uncreative with these titles I just named this fanfic after a song sung by Leona Lewis and written by Jesse McCartney...But it fits.**

**Hello everyone. *tired voice* When I said my next uploads would come slower I was not joking around. This was originally for my boyfriend and I's anniversary on February 26, but that little thing called life can be a pest. I moved into my boyfriend's place and it is lovely, but the past few weeks have been school and work and me working so hard that I was practically making myself sick, and I just had little to no time to write.**

**And what a better way to get back into writing with a oneshot for my favorite video game series of all time, Star Fox. Really, if not for this series I would not be a writer in the first place. I first got exposed to Star Fox fanfiction during a sick day from school at the age of 13, but the fanfictions I read since then had since been removed and I am heartbroken, I can barely find any Star Fox fanfiction I like nowadays. As for me the writer well...I honestly think I suck at writing Star Fox but I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Also...I say this is a semi sequel to "Forever in Your Arms" because this takes place after Fox and Krystal meet again on Sauria but the one thing that changed is that Krystal did not give Fox an answer to his proposal yet.**

* * *

Krystal walked inside the bedroom of her apartment and hugged herself after closing the door. It's been a day since Fox and Krystal got back together, on Sauria where words and much more proved that they never wanted to leave each other's sides ever again. Fox proposed to Krystal, but Krystal wasn't so sure and gave him a neutral answer. Right now Krystal was a mix of incredibly happy and scared.

Krystal breathed out and opened her door to see that her "lover" Fox went from the island table in the kitchen to in front of her bedroom door with a worried look on his face, she gasped and held her heart. "…Fox," she cried.

Fox turned his face away with a nervous blush. "Krystal…" He paused.

Fox clenched his fist. "When I said I wanted to give up the life of a warrior, I meant it."

Krystal gave Fox a look of uncertainty. "It must be hard."

"It's ok, I have you, you're all I need and I pushed you away for too long Krystal." Fox said.

Krystal sighed. "My people and I, we are warriors until the day we die, we can try to hide it all we want but…"

Fox grabbed Krystal's hand. "You're more than just a warrior Krystal, and you can decide what you want for your life like I did, we'll be happy together."

Krystal turned quickly and released herself from Fox's grasp, Fox stared in amazement as she searched her bedroom and she came back to him handing him her key to her apartment. Krystal closed her eyes and sighed and Fox clenched the key chain in his hand, she avoided further eye contact with him and walked out of her own apartment.

_"Oh Krystal,"_ Fox thought.

He sat down on the island table and flicked the keys out of his hand. He rested his head on his hands and sighed.

She was firey, Fox was surprised she was firey enough to join Starwolf. Even if it was worse than what _she _did, Fox did not care.

Fara Phoenix was Fox's ex girlfriend of 5 years. 5 years that originally felt like they would be together forever, if only it wasn't such a devastating, she seemed perfect for him.

Fara was gentle and kind. Fox who had never been the most romantic type had it easy in terms of wooing her, she caught his eye as well. Fox would look back and wonder if the only reason he fell for her was that the only reason he fell for her was because she closely resembled his deceased mother. However he and Fara soared through the stars together many times and explored Corneria and other planets for years, it felt like they were soul mates.

But on one dark day it was as if an old rope finally snapped. Fara got overly cocky and Fox was just not captivated anymore. However Fox wasn't really the victim either, he missed the glory his team had years ago, and would start fights with his girl friend over it. Fara also had eyes for someone else during their last few months, she never cheated but Fox eventually found out her feelings changed.

In their final fight both of them glared at each other competitively. He turned her away saying, "We will no longer slow each other down anymore."

She replied with a cold "Fine." and haven't spoken to each other since.

The break up didn't bother him that much, Slippy and Peppy consoled him but he said he was fine. He looked fine, if anything the break up made him much stronger and it showed when he started his mission on Sauria.

But then he met Krystal. Fox didn't open up to anyone since Fara but he still couldn't bring himself to open up even with Krystal. For once he was afraid of getting hurt, or afraid of hurting her, it was unlike Fox who was usually fearless. It would hurt though, he would've proposed to Fara but if anything he changed his mind at one point.

* * *

Krystal walked the streets of Corneria low in mood in contrast to the Cornerians celebrating in the streets. The future seemed bright after the Star Fox team saved the day again, Krystal groaned a bit.

Ahead of her was an electronic news stand that showcased the Star Fox team along with a head line about the defeat of the Emporor Angler. She saw Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy again. Krystal was at least relieved that Peppy was well. Next to them were a few articles writing in blue lit font, one of them said, "Star Fox Team Revived: What happened to their sole female crewmate?"

"Yes, what did happen to _her_?" Said one of the voices far in front of Krystal.

Two females, probably in their late teens smirked at the news articles.

The young tigress stroked her finger nails against her chin. "He is Fox McCloud, a famous pilot and the savior of Lylac. He's probably filthy rich, or should be. He can pay for any woman he wants."

"The female team mate probably felt she could not compete and left, good on her. He's a heartbreaker." Said the other girl.

"We woman find strength without men!" The Tigress said.

The Tigress girl and Alligator girl laughed with pride. Krystal gripped her hands into fists at the arrogance of the young girls, but instead of confronting them she ran away until she reached a quieter area of Corneria City. She gripped her hand against her chest angered by the two girls who spoke so illy of Fox, at the same time though she questioned if they were right.

The blue vixen was at war with herself, feeling sick at the idea of Fox being with other woman, and having too much pride to fall without any guards up.

She still had to give Fox an answer though. Krystal wiped sweat off her forehead, marriage seemed so sudden. They've only known each other for 2 years.

Krystal waited forever though, she and Fox both did. Krystal couldn't call herself a warrior yet until she faced her fears head on.

* * *

Krystal bit her lip from guilt of leaving Fox in her home, she was about to knock on her apartment door but stopped to see if the door was still open with a gentle turn of the knob.

She sighed in relief that everything in her apartment was normal but then turned at the sound of a soft snore. The calm vixen smiled at the sight of Fox sleeping, she never actually saw him sleep before. She walked towards him and breathed in the scent of his fur, but stopped at a thought that came to her mind.

Krystal quickly tip toed to her room, not before smiling to the still sleeping Fox and stroking the sleeve of her shoulder, she quietly shut the door behind her.

A couple minutes later, Fox woke up. Despite him and Krystal not living happily ever after yet, he had a wonderful dream, but he yearned for Krystal to be by his side though. Or more so lying next to him even on the couch that could clearly only fit him in terms of sleeping. Fox grunted slightly in frustration.

However whilst finally responding to his frustration he noticed that Krystal's bedroom door opened slightly, and heard giggling. Or maybe he was just crazy.

Fox got up slowly but paused in slight nervousness of her bedroom door, this was a lady's room after all. Fox opened the door slightly to peak, nothing she was doing seemed to be private, but Fox got caught off guard and threw the door open when he focused a bit more.

"Am I still dreaming?" Fox asked.

Krystal had her back turned to him, but turned around slowly and gave him a warm smile. She was wearing the tiny clothes she wore when she first met Fox on Sauria, it certainly was nostalgic. Fox was sort of joking when he asked if he was dreaming, but the sunlight shining on Krystal's exposed fur did seem too good to be true.

Fox was losing his breath as Krystal walked closer to him reminding him so much so of the old Krystal, perhaps she was never truly gone for good.

"I tried running but, something within me caused me to come back, I could not leave you." Krystal said.

"Even if many speak illy of you and call you a womanizer," Krystal said the last bit in disbelief. "And even if people consider me a strong for leaving."

"Womanizer?" Fox gasped. "Ok, maybe a ladies' man." Fox stroked the back of his head.

"But there were reasons I was too afraid to start relationships with anyone," Fox paused. "But Krystal I, love you. I love you so much!"

Krystal placed her hands on Fox's shoulders which nearly caused all the blood in Fox's body to rush to his face. "Reasons?" Krystal asked.

"I'll tell you later," Fox groaned a bit. "But you are very strong, possibly stronger than me, you showed that when you became a part of Star Wolf…It was, very attractive!" Fox covered his muzzle with his hand after saying that last part.

Krystal rubbed her muzzle against Fox's cheek, in turn Fox stroked the back of her head, and her short hair was incredibly soft.

Krystal pulled herself away from Fox and stared her nervous lover in the eye. "I…" She paused. "I love you too Fox, always have." She grabbed Fox's hands.

"I am grateful you want to give up a fighter's life to be with me," she turned away a bit and blushed. "The reason I have this apartment though is because I am a part of the Cornerian forces, maybe I should continue being a warrioress."

Fox flinched a bit, "What?—"

Fox got cut off by Krystal kissing him right on the muzzle, nearly knocking him over. The kiss was deep and warm and they pushed their tongues against one another. The vulpine wrapped his arms around the vixen's slender figure which caused the vixen to moan.

Deep down Fox wanted this to happen ever since he first met her on Sauria. Better late than never was learned the hard way.

* * *

Krystal walked through the hallway of the Cornerian forces building. The icy hearted new member of the forces was now welcoming and had a positive aura around her. Her fellow pilots all stopped and stared in amazement.

It would not last forever though because Krystal came to resign from the forces, after walking out of the lounge away from the whispering pilots she looked down at the shiny silver engagement ring on her finger with a smile.

* * *

**Fun fact is I originally didn't want to write slightly about Fara because as a child I did not like her for petty young shipper reasons...But recently I found out she was originally going to be a part of Star Fox 2...And then I thought about the huuuuge time gap between Star Fox 64 and Starfox Adventures...Then I thought that a lot can happen in 8 years, maybe Fox was in a relationship with someone else...Namely Fara, but it did not work out.  
**

**I've written about Mario and Pauline in the past and I find it refreshing to see characters have previous relationships and still be on good terms with their previous lovers...Then again Fox and Fara are not on good terms but not because of shipping. I disapprove of character bashing in shipping fics, and as you can see I did not make Fara completely in the wrong.**

**Well I hope you guys at least enjoy this...I'm not sure when I'll write Star Fox again but I do want to write friendship fanfics for Star Fox I just cannot finish them because lack of inspiration bleh! This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
